Something Like Peace
by Sera Ash
Summary: This grew out of a conversation with Clicketykeys - she thought that Corso and Kixi would be a good pairing, and she wanted some Corso smut, so I'm giving it a try! This story isn't related to any of my other fics, and is probably going to be a one-shot (though I *am* having a lot of fun writing these two!).
1. Chapter 1

Corso wasn't really a fan of Nar Shaddaa. It was too loud, too bright, too flashy. Maybe he was just too much of a backwater farm boy, but there was something about this blasted place that just rubbed him the wrong way. He hunched his shoulders up around his ears and leaned over the glass tucked between his hands. The throbbing bass beat of the noise the cantina called "music" was making the last inch of liquid vibrate but he didn't want to finish it off because that meant he'd either have to order another drink or head out and he didn't really want to do either. He'd already had two before this one, and he didn't want to try to make his way back to the ship with a muddled head, but he didn't really want to head back to the ship just yet in case his captain was back there.

Risha had called it "going on the pull" when she and the captain had dolled themselves up to head out. Corso had blushed furiously at the sight of what they were calling "clothes". Between the two of them they were barely wearing enough fabric to make a decent shirt. He wasn't sure he wanted to meet the kind of man they were hoping to attract with those kinds of outfits. They'd told him not to wait up but he knew he'd hear them when they got back. He didn't know why the captain always brought her conquests back to the ship instead of getting a room. The metal walls and floors conducted sound rather than muffling it, and he really didn't want to hear it, not when all he had to comfort himself with was his hand.

He had it bad for the captain, he knew. Risha had figured it out within the first ten minutes of meeting him and had laughed, not unkindly. "She'll take you for a tumble, no questions asked," she said. "Just show some interest and she'll have your clothes halfway off before you can blink. You're a good-looking kid, and it wouldn't be a hardship at all to give you a good ride." She grinned and patted his shoulder as he blushed. "But she won't be what you want her to be, and she won't stay with you. Your heart would be safer if you just let her go, Riggs."

He couldn't, though, no matter how he tried. He'd never met a woman quite like her before, and couldn't get her out of his mind. It wasn't just her lush curves and the look in her eyes when he caught her staring at him. She could fight, and shoot better than just about anyone else he knew. She was loud and brash and free, and she was perfect. But Risha was right. The captain might want him for his body, but he knew that while giving in would probably be a lot of fun he'd probably find himself stranded at some port before too long once she had tired of him. The longer he could hold out on her, the longer she'd keep him around. Maybe long enough for her to start thinking of him as a friend and partner, rather than a challenge.

He swirled the last of the drink around the bottom of his glass and then tipped his head back and drained it. Maybe he'd see if he could get a room at the cantina for the night and head back to the ship in the morning. It wasn't like he was lacking in credits, working for the captain. They'd had a pretty good run and he could afford a room for the night, even on Nar Shaddaa. He had just lifted his head to see if he could spot one of the servers when someone came up behind him and tapped him gently on the shoulder. He turned his head quickly, one hand dropping instinctively to the blaster at his hip, just in case.

It was a Mirialan woman, green-skinned with fancy geometric tattoos across her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose and another cluster on her chin. Her dark hair was cut in a flattering bob around her face and she looked strangely familiar. His brain was a little sluggish from the drink but when she smiled at him and stuck out her hand he remembered her - Kixi, the slicer from Coruscant.

"I remember you," he told her, taking her hand with a grin. "I guess you got off-world."

"Corso, right?" she said with a smile. "I thought I recognized the hair." She playfully tweaked the end of one of his dreadlocks and he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty distinctive." He waved her to the seat opposite him. "Good to see you again. How are things with you?"

She slipped into the chair with an easy, graceful movement, and he found himself studying her. She was slim but had a few curves that were shown off to good advantage by her snug-fitting tunic and trousers. He liked that she wasn't dressed like a lot of the other girls in the cantina, but in what looked like everyday clothes. He shook himself out of his thoughts quickly. He didn't want to seem rude, staring at her like that.

"I'm good," she said with a smile, crossing her arms on the table and leaning forward. "I never did get to thank you guys properly for helping me out." She craned her neck to look around the cantina. "Where's your captain, anyways?"

He shrugged, looking down at his glass again. "Not sure. She went out with Risha somewhere." At her questioning look, he elaborated. "Another crew member. We've been working with her for a couple of months now."

"And they left you all alone to fend for yourself on Nar Shaddaa? Poor you!" She spotted a server and raised her hand. "What are you drinking?" she asked. "This round's on me."

"Oh, it's okay. I've probably had enough," he said as the serving woman wended her way towards them. She was dressed like a dancer but he was glad to see that she wasn't wearing a slave collar. He'd seen a few of those since they'd landed here and he hated it every time.

Kixi laughed and poked him in the shoulder. "I'm buying, so you're drinking. He'll have a refill," she told the woman. "And I'll have a Corellian whiskey."

He chuckled, holding up his hands in surrender and letting the woman take his empty glass. "All right," he said. "But you might have to help me back to my ship if I have very much more!"

Her green eyes gleamed at him in the flashing neon lights. "Corso, that sounds like a challenge!"

* * *

Kixi was easy to talk to, even in the loud and crowded cantina. She had shifted her chair closer and her leg was pressed warmly against his from hip to knee. He liked the feel of it, but he liked talking to her even more. She was smart and quick, and laughed easily. She was leaning towards him, hands dancing through the air as she described an encryption she had broken on one of her jobs. Her eyes were shining in the dim lighting of the cantina and he found himself staring at her lips, wanting to kiss her. He blinked and looked down at the glass in his hand and realized he couldn't remember which number this was. They had been alternating rounds for the past couple of hours and he'd had more than he had intended to.

"Corso?" Kixi asked, cocking her head at him. "You all right?"

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head slowly. His brain felt heavy and fuzzy. "Just think I've probably had enough for tonight," he said, tipping his mostly-empty glass up and draining it. "No way I'll be able to make it back to the ship safely."

"Leaving already?" she asked and he thought she looked disappointed.

"Not necessarily," he said. "I like talking with you. But I need to stop drinking for a bit, I think!"

She laughed, resting a hand briefly on his shoulder. She reminded him of a Mantellian flutterplume, the bright little birds from his home planet. Like them, she was bobbing about in constant motion, head cocked birdlike to the side as she smiled at him. "I like talking with you too," she said. "I'm glad you're having fun."

"I am," he agreed, smiling at her. She leaned into him, her body soft and warm where it was pressed against his side.

"Good. You didn't look like you were when I first saw you." She chewed gently on her bottom lip, hands fidgeting with her glass for a moment. He blinked at her, thoughts sluggish. "Look... I have a place nearby, if you'd like to get out of here. It's really close, just around the corner, so you won't have to worry about getting back to your ship tonight if you don't want to."

She looked nervous and hopeful all at once and he couldn't quite figure out what she was really asking, but a place close by sounded like a good idea. And it wasn't like a gentleman would let a lady walk home alone in a place like this, even if she could probably take care of herself just fine. "Yeah," he said, watching a smile bloom across her face. "I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Kixi tucked her arm through his, keeping up a steady stream of chatter as she steered him out of the cantina and onto the streets. It was late, but Nar Shaddaa was still lit up as brightly as if it was midday. The riot of coloured signs blurred into meaninglessness and he let Kixi lead the way, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. It was hard, and he wondered again just how much he'd had to drink. It was good of Kixi to offer her place. He definitely wasn't in any shape to make it back to the ship.

True to her word, she was only a couple of blocks away. She eyed the stairs dubiously and then tugged him towards the lift. "This is safer," she said with a grin as they waited for it to arrive. "I wouldn't be able to catch you if you fell down the stairs and that would be a pretty terrible end to the nice evening."

He laughed, stumbling into the enclosed car when the doors hissed open. She propped him in a corner and pushed the button for the third floor, then turned to smile shyly at him. She wasn't nearly as drunk as he was but he could see a dark flush across her cheeks and her eyes were half-closed. "You're really pretty," he told her before he could stop the words from slipping out.

She bit her lip shyly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "You really think so?"

He certainly wasn't going to deny it now, so he nodded. "Yeah, definitely. And I like your tattoos," he said, swirling a finger vaguely near his cheek to indicate the diamond patterns on her skin.

"I have more of them that I can show you, if you'd like," she said, a tiny smile playing around her lips and one hand absently tracing the collar of her shirt. He felt heat rush through him suddenly and he wondered if he was reading the situation wrong. He felt like he was pinned in place by her eyes as she took a hesitant step towards him. She was almost close enough to touch.

His hand was lifting almost of its own accord when the lift chimed softly and the doors opened. Kixi pulled back quickly, grabbing his hand and steering him out into the hall. The deep green of her blush had spread and he could feel his own cheeks heating. She couldn't want him like that, could she?

Kixi's fingers were still tangled with his as she pressed her palm to the reader beside her door. It slid open and she tugged him inside. It was a nice space, from what he could see. The hall opened up into a comfortable lounge ahead of him and a small kitchen was tucked in beside the front door. There was a long black couch and a pair of blue chairs facing each other in the lounge, and Kixi steered him towards the couch.

"Wait," he said, shaking his head to try to clear it. "What about my boots? I don't want to mess up your floors."

"They'll clean, Corso," she said with a fond smile. "Come on, you should sit down."

He let her push him down onto the couch and then bent over to fumble with his laces anyways. She laughed and left him to it, and he heard water running in the kitchen. By the time she came back with two glasses he'd managed to get them off, though he'd had to half unlace them to do it. He tucked them out of the way beside the couch and his fingers brushed hers when he took the glass from her hand.

She settled beside him, pressing up against his side and sipped at her water. His eyes kept getting drawn to the curve of her throat, the soft bow of her lips, the way her eyes met his. She leaned over to set her empty glass down and when she straightened back up she was somehow even closer to him. She took his glass and put it beside hers on the table and turned her body so that the soft curve of her breast was pressed to his arm. "Corso..." she whispered, eyes dropping to his lips. "I'm going to kiss you, okay?"

He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say, but no words would come out. He definitely wanted her, but he'd been raised to be a gentleman and gentlemen didn't kiss ladies they barely knew. He didn't want to make her feel like she had to do anything she didn't want to. Though it certainly seemed like she wanted... something, what with the way she was pressed up against him. She was breathing quicker, her lips parted as she leaned even closer and he realized that he still hadn't answered her. One of his hands was wrapped around her, pressed up against her spine and he didn't remember moving it. Still, it let him pull her closer until he could smell the faint ghost of whiskey on her breath. Her lips brushed his softly and he shuddered at the feeling

"It's okay, sweetie," she whispered against his lips. "We've got all night." She leaned into him, lips soft and warm against his and he groaned something that might have been her name. His hand tightened, pulling her closer, and she melted against him.

He wasn't entirely sure what to do next. Kissing he'd done, a couple of times, but never anything more. Women were mysteries to him, though he definitely wouldn't object to learning more about them. Her lips parted and her tongue touched his bottom lip, warm and wet. He groaned at the feeling. He'd heard the other militia members talking about what women could do with their tongues but they'd always been talking about something else. He'd never heard them talking about kissing. He opened his mouth to her and she licked her way inside.

Corso's blood was pounding in his ears so hard that he couldn't hear anything else. Kixi's tongue slid over his, exploring his mouth and encouraging him to do the same to her. He choked out a moan, hand tightening on her back. She shifted, pressing closer, and suddenly she was in his lap with her knees on either side of his hips and her breasts soft against his chest. He could feel the heat of her all the way down the front of his body and couldn't help but arch up under her. He was hard in his pants and she broke the kiss to moan when he pressed against her.

"Corso..." She bit his bottom lip gently and buried her hands in his hair. "You beautiful man. I want you so much."

He flushed, staring up at her. One hand was still on her back, the other on her hip. His thumb was resting along the crease of her thigh and she was shifting against him, tiny motions that were driving him crazy. "K-Kixi..." his voice cracked and warbled and he was eternally grateful that she didn't laugh. "I... ah..."

She leaned back a little to look at him without having to cross her eyes and smiled gently. "Are you a virgin, sweetie?" He blushed harder but nodded. No sense in pretending to skills he didn't have. "It's okay, gorgeous. I can show you what to do." She paused and bit her lip, looking unsure. "I mean... if you want to, of course. You don't have to, you know. If you don't want to. But I want you to, if it's okay with you," she added, babbling a little. Corso was glad to know that he wasn't the only one here who was a bit nervous.

"I do," he interrupted, voice raspy. "If you want to. I think you do," he added with a shy smile.

She laughed, dipping down to kiss him again. "I do, Corso. I really, really do. You're sweet, and gorgeous, and you taste so good." She sighed into his mouth, tongue flicking against his. "And I'm being selfish here, but the idea of getting to be your first, to get to show you what you've been missing..." She shivered, rocking her hips down against him. "Well, it's doing it for me."

He was shaking with need. He'd never thought his first time would be like this, with a girl who was practically a stranger to him, but he already liked Kixi, even though he didn't know her very well. She was cute and funny and charming and she seemed really nice. He tightened his fingers on her hip, pulling her down tighter onto him and nodded. "I want that too," he whispered against her lips.

"Come on, then," she said, pulling away with an effort. "Your first time should be in a bed. Couch sex is a more advanced technique." She grinned at him and slid off his lap. He groaned and reached for her but she evaded his hands. "Come on, flyboy. If you can catch me, you can have me."

She took off at a run down the hall and he staggered hastily to his feet. The fuzzy feeling from the beer he'd drunk was fading under the hot flash of arousal her words had triggered. He could hear her laugh echoing off the walls as he stumbled after her and he was able to track her to the right room by following the sound.


	3. Chapter 3

She was in her bedroom, a room done up in soft creams and rich browns. She was perched on the end of the unmade bed, looking up at him shyly from under the fringe of her bangs. He crossed to stand in front of her and she reached up to rub her hands along his stomach and chest. He bit back a groan at the feel of her hands on him and let her pull him closer. He bent awkwardly to kiss her again, and then dropped to his knees instead to make it easier. Her lips parted under his and he swept his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like whiskey and something faintly spicy. "Caught you," he mumbled against her lips and she giggled.

"It's true. Guess that means you can have me." She leaned back, bracing her hands on the bed behind her and giving him an appraising look. The position pushed her breasts up and forward and he swallowed hard when he looked down at them. "Ever touched a girl before?" He shook his head mutely and she fumbled for one of his hands, pressing it to the curve of her breast. His fingers shook as she arched into his touch. "Go ahead, sweetie. I want you to."

The flesh under his fingers was soft and yielding and he watched, mesmerized, as he stroked his fingers across the curve and then cupped her breast in his hand. She was so warm, and her lips parted on a soft sigh as he stroked his thumb over her. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" he whispered.

"Not even a little," she said with a sweet smile. "I'll tell you, if there's something I don't like, okay? But you have to promise the same thing."

"I can probably do that," he said, returning her smile.

"And let me know if I'm moving too fast for you, okay?" She bit her lip a little, giving him a shy look. "I want you to have fun with this too, Corso. I don't want this to be something you regret."

He blushed, looking down at where his fingers still cupped her breast. "I don't reckon I would ever regret this," he told her. "This is a gift that you're giving me. I'll cherish it as long as I live."

She chuckled, ducking forward to kiss him again. "You're too sweet for words, Corso. I'm glad you want to do this with me." She leaned backwards again, reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and off. The movement dislodged his hand but she reached for it again and pressed it flat against the skin of her ribs, just below her silky black bra.

Corso wasn't sure he had ever seen anything so sexy as the black synthsilk against Kixi's deep green skin. True to her earlier words he spotted more of the geometric black tattoos. They followed the curve of her collar bones and formed clusters on her ribs. There was a single diamond above her bellybutton and a small grouping below it. "What do these mean?" he asked, stroking his fingers over some of the tattoos on her ribs.

"They're marks of achievement," she told him, shivering a little under his touch. "We get them when we decide that we've done something to deserve them."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the row of tiny diamonds under her collar bones. It was an interesting idea, marking out important events in your life. He wondered if he should get a tattoo after this, or if it would just be weird and creepy, and then he wondered why he was still thinking about anything other than the woman under his hands.

He flicked his tongue out to taste the skin of her neck, then bit experimentally at the jut of her collarbone. She moaned softly and curled one hand into his hair. "I like that, as long as you keep it gentle."

He nodded, biting again. His teeth left pale green marks on her skin that quickly faded, and he kissed the spot. "What else do you like?"

"I'd like for you to touch me," she said, arching her back to press her breasts forward again. It didn't take a genius to figure out where exactly she wanted to be touched. He traced a finger along the top edge of her bra, feeling the warm swell of her breasts against his skin. She sighed contentedly and he shifted to follow the same path with his lips. "Oh... Corso..." she moaned breathily. "I like that a lot too."

Feeling bolder, he dipped his tongue into the valley between her breasts, which made her giggle breathlessly. She tasted like salt and a faint hint of perfume. He planted a kiss there and reached to cup both her breasts and squeeze gently. He couldn't believe how soft she was, or how responsive. He stroked his thumbs over her breasts and felt her nipples peak under his touch. He hooked his fingers in the top edge of her bra and looked up at her. "Can I...?" he asked, tugging gently downwards. He wanted to see more of her.

She nodded, squirming against him a little, and suddenly her bra hung loose against her. He realized she must have undone it in the back and he leaned back to slide it down her arms. She caught it in one hand and tossed it aside. The movement made her breasts sway enticingly and he leaned in again. Her skin was warm under his hands and lips, her dark green nipples puckered invitingly. He rubbed a thumb over the left one and when that made her gasp with pleasure he tentatively licked the other. Her body jerked against his and her fingers tightened in his hair.

"Is that good?" he asked, eyes darting up to her face.

She nodded, eyes huge and dark as she looked down at him. "Yes, so good. You can definitely keep doing that."

He grinned and ducked his head back down, moving with more confidence now that he knew he wasn't hurting her. He kissed her nipple and then sucked gently when it hardened against his lips. He pressed kisses all over the curve of her breast, licking and then carefully biting the outer curve. She moaned, free arm quickly going back to brace herself against the bed again. He lifted her other breast in his hand, surprised at how heavy it was. He stroked his fingers over the curve to her nipple, rubbing and pinching until she yanked on his hair suddenly.

"You're a natural, baby," she told him, pulling him up to kiss him hungrily. He moaned at the intensity and was breathing hard when she broke the kiss. "Get that shirt off. I want to touch you." She pushed herself up onto the bed, kicking her shoes off. Her breasts jiggled and swayed and he couldn't take his eyes off her. His fingers fumbled his buttons but he eventually managed to get enough of them undone to yank it off over his head. "C'mere, Corso," she said, one of her own hands curling around the curve of her breast. Her fingers pinched her nipple, tugging a bit, and he practically fell onto the bed in his haste to climb up next to her.

He buried his head in her breasts as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him over her. He straddled her hips and braced his hands beside her head. Her short nails scratched gently down his back and he moaned against her soft flesh. He pressed sucking kisses across both of her breasts and she threw her head backwards with a gasp. He took it as an invitation and kissed his way up to her neck. He could feel her pulse fluttering under her skin and he pressed his tongue firmly against it.

She urged him up into another kiss, hotter and hungrier. He found his hips thrusting down against hers without his conscious control and her fingers were tight against his lower back as she pulled herself up to meet him. "Kixi," he panted against her lips. He knew he wanted something more, but he didn't know what exactly he wanted, or how to ask. Oh, he knew the mechanics all right. He'd seen holos before. But that was completely different from being here, wrapped up in her warmth.

"What do you want, gorgeous?" she asked breathlessly, pulling back just enough to study his face. She must have read his need in his eyes because she grinned and kissed him again. "Ready for more? Me too. Sit up. We need to have a few less clothes on."

He blushed a little but untangled himself reluctantly and watched dumbly as her fingers slid down to work on the fastenings of her pants. She smirked up at him and he realized that this would be easier if he was getting undressed too. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she slowly bared another inch of smooth green skin but he did manage to fumble his pants open and stood up to push them down and off. She sat up and moved with him, pressing her warm, soft body against his as she slipped her pants down her legs and kicked them aside. She had somehow managed to get her socks off as well and he swallowed hard as looked down at her. She was naked now, except for a pair of sleek black underwear with a tiny bit of lace around the top. Her legs were smooth and soft-looking, nicely curvy and just begging to be touched.

He wasn't nearly as graceful at getting his socks off as she had been. He was probably still a little tipsy, but also drunk on the sight of her as she stretched herself back out on her bed. Her green skin was a brilliant contrast to the cream-coloured sheets and when she skimmed her hands down her body, lingering on her breasts, his mouth went dry. He scrambled back over her, kissing her hungrily and running one of his own hands down over her skin. He paused at her nipple, stroking and teasing until she was arching up under him and biting at his bottom lip. He was working on instinct but he seemed to be doing something right, at least. She seemed as desperate for him as he was for her.

She wound one leg around his hip, rocking up against him. The heat of her was pressed against his hardness and he moaned into her mouth. His hand slid down to stroke over her hip and follow the curve of her leg around him. She shivered and giggled breathlessly, and he retraced his path to the silk of her panties. He hesitated, then stroked the crease of her thigh with his thumb. She nodded, eyes wide as she looked up at him. "Touch me," she whispered. "I want you to."

He groaned, having to close his eyes and breathe deeply for a moment to regain control. He opened his eyes again, watching her face as his fingers crept along the edge of her underwear. Her skin was smooth and warm and he could feel the heat coming off her core as he got closer. She whimpered, biting her bottom lip and arching up against his fingers when his hand brushed over her. Her underwear were damp and he rubbed tentatively at the silky fabric. Her fingers clutched suddenly at his shoulders and she rocked up to meet his fingers.

"Kixi..." He groaned, cock twitching in his underwear. He felt so close already, just from touching her like this and the sight of her writhing in pleasure under him.

She surged up to kiss him, then pushed him back suddenly. "Get naked. I wanted to take this slow for you, but you feel too good and I don't want to wait any longer." She grinned. "You're driving me to distraction, Corso."

He blushed at her words but squirmed over to stand up beside the bed. He hooked his thumbs in his waistband but hesitated. He looked over to see her wiggling her way out of her panties, tossing the scrap of fabric off the other side of the bed. There was a neatly-trimmed patch of dark hair at the apex of her thighs and he caught himself staring. Most of the girls in the holos had been bare, but he liked the look of this. Tidy, but there's enough there to keep a bit of mystery.

She blinked up at him and smiled shyly. "Corso? You okay?"

He shook himself out of his thoughts and met her eyes. "Yeah, I am. You're just... you're so beautiful, you know?"

She blushed a little and squirmed over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Thanks, Corso. You're pretty gorgeous yourself." She stroked soft fingers across his abs, making him shiver, and then trailed them up his chest. She rubbed a thumb over one of his nipples and he gasped and caught her wrist in his hand.

"I'm... ah... I just need a minute, okay?" he asked, panting and shaking as he tried to get control of himself again. She had barely touched him and he was about ready to shoot.

She giggled, leaning in and kissing his stomach, making the muscles jump under her lips. "Like I said before, we have all night. I could... take the edge off?" she looked up at him from under her lashes and his groin tightened painfully when he realized what she was suggesting. His hips arched towards her involuntarily and she took that as an answer. He was glad, since he wasn't sure he had enough brain power to string together a coherent sentence right now.

Her fingers scratched their way down to the waistband of his shorts, raising goose bumps on his skin, and curled around the elastic. She started to pull them down and off and he swallowed hard. He'd never been naked with a woman before, especially not one who was also naked and wanted him like Kixi seemed to. He definitely wasn't going to last very long at all.


	4. Chapter 4

_I think this is it (for now), though at some point I might write a "morning after" coda._

* * *

Kixi looked up at him once he was naked, meeting his eyes steadily. Her hands were curled around his hips, fingers stroking gently over the skin there. "You okay, sweetie?"

He blew out a hard breath and gave her a shaky smile. "I think I'm more turned on than I've ever been in my life. Does that count as okay?"

She laughed, standing for a kiss, pressing herself against him. His hands wrapped around her, pulling her tight to him with a gasp. He kissed her hard, too turned on to even try for any finesse. Her fingers dug into his hips and he could feel her nipples rubbing against his chest. His cock was pressed against the soft curve of her belly and his eyes rolled back at the feeling. He rocked his hips against her with a moan.

"Easy, baby, easy," she said, breaking the kiss with soft laugh. "I've got you." She tugged on his hips, turning him to tumble across the bed. She climbed onto him and kissed him again, wiggling away from his grasping hands with a giggle. "Trust me, Corso. You'll like this." She nipped at his chin and pushed his head back with one hand so that she could get at his neck. Her tongue dragged against the start of stubble on his skin and she bit softly at the cords standing out on the side of his neck. Her hands slid down, teasing his nipples, scratching over his ribs, rubbing his stomach softly. She rubbed one thumb around his belly button and then let her hand slide down to his hip. Her lips followed the path of her hands and he nearly choked when she licked over one of his nipples. He had no idea that would feel so good.

By the time her lips reached his hip he was panting so hard that he was worried about hyperventilating. He wasn't sure how he had managed to hold himself together with the way she had teased him. He whimpered quietly at the feel of her breath against the head of his cock. He was so hard, and so ready. "Kixi, _please_," he moaned. "Please, I need..."

She took pity on him and his breath exploded out of him in a gasp when first her tongue and then her lips touched him. She kissed the head and then parted her lips and slid them over the tip of him. His hips arched up and she pushed him back down. He clutched hard at the sheets to keep from doing it again, or from reaching for her and urging her head down further. She took him in at her own speed and it left him gasping and shaking.

He wasn't sure how it wasn't over the minute she had touched him but he knew it wouldn't be long. Her mouth was hot and wet and perfect and when she started bobbing her head on him, he was gone. He shouted as he came, something incoherent, and she swallowed quickly when he filled her mouth.

Everything got a little fuzzy after that, and he wasn't sure how long it had been before he finally opened his eyes again. Kixi was draped across his chest, straddling one of his thighs as she undulated slowly against him. He could feel how wet she was against his leg and he swallowed hard, feeling a stirring of interest down below, though he definitely wasn't ready to go again just yet.

She smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his chin. "Back with us, sweetie?"

He nodded, lifting his hands and dragging them up her back. "That was..." He shook his head, not having the words to describe it. "Amazing," he finally finished lamely. "Thank you."

She giggled, squirming on top of him in a very distracting way. "You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He laughed, blushing hotly. "Very much." He hesitated, rubbing his hands over her back. "Can I... can I do that for you too?"

She blinked up at him, surprised. "You want to?"

"It's just..." he couldn't have this conversation with her green eyes fixed so intently on his and he tipped his head to the side. "I saw it on a holo once. It looked like she was enjoying it pretty good. Is that something you'd like?"

She laughed, leaning up to kiss him deeply. "You're perfect, Corso. Never change. I would like that very, very much."

He tightened his hands on her hips, pulling her down firmly against him and she moaned into the kiss. He broke away, panting slightly. "How do I...?"

"Let me roll over," she whispered against his lips and he released her reluctantly. She moved off of him, sliding up to rest against the pillows and letting her legs fall apart. His eyes were drawn to her and he crawled quickly over to touch her again. She kissed him back, arching up against him. Her fingers drifted the length of his back and curled over his backside with an appreciative squeeze. "Very nice," she murmured, eyes dancing when he blushed. "It's true! You're gorgeous, and in really good shape."

"Thanks," he mumbled against her lips. He didn't take compliments very well. He didn't think he was anything special. The girls back home had never seemed all that interested anyways, and then he'd gotten a bit distracted what with the Seps and all... He jerked his mind firmly away from that train of thought. Now really wasn't the time, not with Kixi spread out under him. "So," he said, looking down at her body under his. "What do I do?"

She laughed up at him, tangling her fingers in her hair and giving him a playful push downward. "Well, you could just dive right in..." she suggested impishly. She opened her mouth to add something but he had already followed her push and was squirming into place between her thighs. He reached out to stroke a tentative finger through the neat patch of hair and she seemed to lose her train of thought as she arched her hips up. "Okay, we'll skip straight to the main event."

He blinked up at her, distracted. "Sorry? Was I supposed to do something else first?"

She giggled breathlessly, sliding her legs further apart. "I'll never complain about you wanting to go down on me, baby." He blushed a little and she smiled softly. "It's okay, Corso, I promise. Go ahead, if you want to." Her eyes were dark and her body was shivering slightly against his, her hips arching up fractionally, so he figured she must be telling the truth. It certainly seemed like she wanted him to continue.

He explored with his fingers a bit more, feeling her thighs quiver under his touch. He traced her with a finger and she moaned. She was hot, and wet once he found her opening. Curious, he pressed a finger into her and she gasped out a soft sound. He froze instantly, and she shook her head. "Oh... no, please don't stop now!" He bit his lip and kept moving, feeling her yield around him. His head started to spin and he took a deep breath, smelling the heady musk of her. He thought back to that holo he had half-watched, too embarrassed to do more than glance at it and then quickly flick his eyes away. He started to thrust his finger slowly, working it in deep as her body welcomed him. He looked up at her quickly when her hips began to move in time. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back, and her hands were caressing her breasts. He was mesmerized. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful.

The holo hadn't stopped at fingers and he tentatively leaned closer to lick around his hand. She whimpered then, gasping out the word, "Yes!", and he redoubled his efforts. She was incredibly responsive to his touch and he explored everything he could reach. There was a hard little nub above his finger that seemed particularly sensitive and he spent quite some time there, using his fingers and mouth and tongue until she suddenly cried out, hips bucking up hard. She got even wetter, if that was even possible, and finally reached down to push him away.

"Just... let me catch my breath," she panted. "I need a minute."

"That was okay?" he asked, looking down to watch her quiver and biting his lip against the desire to touch her again.

She laughed breathlessly, stretching with a groan of pleasure. "That was more than okay, Corso." She smiled sweetly down at him and he realized he was hard again and rocking his hips slowly against the bed. "Ready again?" she asked, watching him move. He blushed and stammered something about waiting for her, and she grinned. "Women don't need as much recovery time that men do," she said, reaching down to pull him up her body.

Corso went willingly, loving the feel of her skin against his. He kissed her stomach, her breasts, her throat, tasting salt under his tongue. She tugged on his hair, pulling him up into a long, deep kiss. He legs had curled around his hips at some point and they were rocking together in a slow rhythm. He would have been embarrassed at some of the noises he was making if Kixi wasn't whimpering and moaning right along with him.

She fumbled one hand down his side and between them. He gasped when her fingers curled around him and squeezed before shifting him to press firmly against her centre. She arched her hips up and he slipped just slightly into her. Her hand slid around to his backside, gripping tightly, and pulled him slowly in deeper.

He could barely catch his breath as he sank into her. Her mouth had been amazing, but this was indescribable. She was hot, wet, tight, and felt so good. She pressed her body up against his when he bottomed out and shivered. "You feel so good in me," she said breathlessly and he twitched slightly inside her. "Move, please?" Her hips were shifting under his in an uneven rhythm and he buried his face against her neck with a groan.

"Tell me what to do," he mumbled, rocking his hips against hers. "Tell me what you like."

"Keep it slow for now," she said, shifting her hands to his hips to guide him. She was thrusting up to meet him, slow and deep. "Stars... you're hitting all the right spots, baby," she said, digging her nails slightly into his skin and throwing her head back.

He leaned up a bit so he could watch her move under him. Her eyes were half-closed, the skin of her neck slick with sweat and her breasts jiggling enticingly with each thrust. She tightened her legs around him, driving up to meet him. She was beautiful, maybe the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. His thrusts sped up without him even realizing it. He braced his hands by her shoulders as he drove into her. His skin felt hot and tight and he could feel sweat springing up everywhere that they touched.

Kixi was moaning under him, bucking up to meet him eagerly. She slipped one hand between them and he could feel her fingers brushing against him as she brought herself to the edge again. He wished he had a better angle to watch what she was doing and wondered if he could ask her to do it again sometime. He felt her tighten around him and the look of pure pleasure on her face was too much to bear. He pushed in hard and deep, shaking with the intensity of his climax.

He barely managed to keep himself from collapsing over her. He braced himself up on his elbows, shaking as she finished herself off, hips thrusting up against his as she moaned softly. It felt amazing, and if he hadn't just come twice he would have thought about trying again.

She wrapped her hands around his back, one of them wet and sticky, and pulled him down for a long, lazy kiss. He had to break away to breath long before he wanted to, and she smiled up at him, looking smug and sated. "I'm so glad you said yes, Corso. That was really, really good."

He blushed, and carefully pulled back. The feeling of sliding out of her was nearly painful on his oversensitive skin and he collapsed beside her when his arms shook. He fumbled one hand over for hers, not wanting to stop touching her yet. "It was incredible," he said, voice hoarse. "Thank you, for offering. It was... I can't even describe it."

She smiled, rolling over to drape herself halfway on top of him. "Thank you, for letting me be your first."

He squirmed around until he could get one arm wrapped around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He liked this, just laying here holding her. He was completely spent, and his eyes drifted slowly closed. He felt her head move against his shoulder as she glanced up at him. "Stay," she whispered, snuggling closer and grabbing the edge of the blanket to pull it over them both and calling out the voice command to dim the lights.

He tightened his arm around her, drifting slowly towards sleep. No matter what happened in the morning, or if they ever saw each other again, he would always cherish this moment. Not only the sex, which had been amazing, but just laying here holding her in the dark, mind and body completely at peace.


End file.
